The present disclosure relates generally to computerized systems and methods for searching data. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems, methods, and computer-readable media for searching tabular data.
A tabular database may allow a database administrator to conveniently maintain large amounts of relational data elements. Further, the database administrator may provide users with the ability to search for desired data elements stored within the tabular database.